


The Contract

by Nine_Tails_Kurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine_Tails_Kurama/pseuds/Nine_Tails_Kurama
Summary: Fifty Shades Of Grey spin off but with Naruto ;)





	1. Chapter 1

'Oh my god today is the day ' I thought rushing around my room half of my wardrobe is on my bed "what do I wear?" I asked myself getting frustrated . Today was meant to be the day where my friend Sakura was going to interview the most youngest and famous CEO in all nations , Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. She couldn't make it herself because she is has a cold and she is sending me instead , I've been dreading this day for the last past week I've never met this guy before all i would know he might be an asshole . "Okay I'll go with this ?" Finally picking my outfit which consists of a black low cut top , short salmon pleated skirt and black high heeled boots . Quickly doing my hair and make up I went in the living room to quickly greet Sakura "morning forehead " I grinned . Sakura turned and faced , her lips puckered and she whistled "damn girl Uzumaki wouldn't know what hit him when he sees you." We both chuckled at the same time " where's the tape recorder and questions you want me to ask him ?" "Oh ... they're on the table there " Sakura pointing towards the items . I walked over to collect them "Sakura I am really nervous about this ..." she smiled towards me "you'll be fine I know you will , just don't say anything that would piss him off I heard he has a temper ." I rolled my eyes "jeez ... thanks that's really reassured me ." Note the sarcasm. 

I picked up my car keys and sighed before saying goodbye to my friend " well I guess I'll see you later ... wish me luck ." I smiled at her and she waved at me saying good luck before I left the house to get into my car . 

The drive to Konoha was nice,the day was beautiful and the weather was on my side today . It's sure different from where me and Sakura live the down side of Konoha (the outskirts where the nobodies live ). After an hour of driving I finally pulled up at the Uzumaki- Namikaze empire 'jeez this guy is really a big shot.' I thought to myself as I got out of my car and walked into the huge building , completely made of Crystal grass . As I walked into the reception I walked upto the desk , the Secretary looked up and smiled at me "hello , how can I help you?" "Oh I have an interview with Mr. Uzumaki... my name is (y/n) I'm here to fill in my friend Sakura she can't make it because she is ill." I smiled at her "ah... your here for the uni news paper report correct ? "Erm... Yeah sorry that's what the interview is for." She nodded "if you wait in the waiting area I'll inform Mr. Uzumaki that your here. " You nodded your head "thank you" and with that made my way to the waiting room and took a seat.

 

After 20 minutes of waiting the Secretary came upto me "Mr. Uzumaki is ready to see you now. " I smiled and picked up my stuff "please follow me to his room" I stood up and we both started walking towards Naruto's office . Damn I am feeling nervous about this ! I bet everyone can smell my fear right now. My hands were trembling as Naruto's office was right ahead of us 'god damn my nerves !! ' I cursed myself mentally . The Secretary knocked on the door i heard someone say "come in ..." the Secretary smiled and opened the door for you . You slowly and nervously entered the Uzumaki office , eyes looking on to the floor not looking where you going . You made the mistake falling over your own feet 'oh shit ! ' you dropped everything closing your eyes tightly as your body falls in slow motion towards the floor . You were waiting for the impact but it never came , you felt a strong pair of arms envelope your waist . To scared to open your eyes , face blushed a red as a tomato "Well hello to you to...." his voice was firm but held amusement to it . You finally open your eyes gathering your wits "I am so sorry... ermm..." to nervous to even look up at the man "thank you." He helps me stand up my breasts fully in view 'ground swallow me hole please !' I thought to myself. 

I walked across the office and gathered all my things that I accidentally threw across the room during my fall completely forgetting how short my skirt was , I'm sure Mr. Uzumaki got a nice view from that because when I turned and looked at him finally he was smirking. That made me blush even more , I walk over to him and held put my hand for him to shake . He just stared down at my hand a confused expression on his face 'great another mistake ' I sighed inwardly . He finally shook my hand and smiled "you must be Sakura right ? Here for the interview for the uni news paper ." "Erm... unfortunately Sakura couldn't make it today because she's not well , my name is (y/n) and I'll be doing the interview instead ." My voice came out timid and small .Uzumaki smiled down at me making me feel so small " Okay then (y/n) please sit down" his hand gestured towards the chair opersite him by his desk "thank you ..." I smile and took a seat , he was in his seat within seconds after me . 

I placed the recorder onto the small side table next to him and picked up the questions that Sakura wanted me to ask him . "As your awear I will be recording everything you say in this interview" he nodded "just a word of warning I never wrote any of these questions it was all Sakura....Erm Okay I'll begin." I smiled at him before my fingers stumbled towards the recorder slowly but surely I pressed the record button. Clearing my throat and getting comfortable in my chair I began the interview " Mr. Uzumaki why did you want to become a CEO of a company?" "Well (y/n)...." he purred your name making you blush and he smirks " this business is a family business , ever since my parents passed away I was told of there inheritance. They owned this company I was told I wasn't allowed to run it until I was with age , so baa-chan took over after my parents and looked after it for me . I thought since this business runs through the Uzumaki and Namikaze family and I am the heir of both clans it would be my goal to own and improve this company ." You nodded reading through the questions again you nibbled softly on your bottom lip as you can feel Uzumaki's eyes staring you down " is it true that everyone thought you were gay?" Naruto laughed slightly "Oh my god ! Really of all the questions you ask me that ." I stuttered to his reply "I... I'm just reading what Sakura put down" seeing your distressed Naruto answered anyway "that's what everyone thought because they never actually saw my with a girl ..." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "so your single ?" I asked instantly Uzumaki smirked "wouldn't you like to know?" I hid behind the sheet of paper that had the questions on it "for a matter of fact yes I am single " he grinned amused with the woman questioning him . I cleared my throat " Is it true you had a rough childhood " Naruto's smirk was clearly wiped off his face , he hated talking about his past "I'd rather not talk about that ." He stated darkly "I'm sorry " I said nervously putting away the questions "Sakura is really nosey and likes to know everything " . Naruto sighed his dark thought forgotten " I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you if I did , I hate talking about my past it brings back bad memories ." I stopped recording the interview " sir.... I am really sorry about this. " Naruto's features softens and smiled at me making me squirm it did not go unnoticed by Uzumaki " listen I have a meeting to go to in 5 minutes but I can reschedule this interview, I have a photoshoot next week done by Sasuke .." your eyes widen "Uchiha?" Naruto nodded tilting his head to the side looking confused "yeah how do you know him ?" You chuckled nervously "he's my friend .... have been for years ." "Is he your boyfriend?" His blue orbs bored into (e/c) the question got you off guard "no Sasuke is like a brother to me ... I'm single ." Satisfied with my response he smiles "cool " he wrote the location, time and his number on a card and passed it to me "I'll see you next week at the shoot , oh and if Sakura to ask the questions herself that would be appreciated. " "Erm.... y..Yeah sure I will tell her ." I picked up my things and stood up "it was a pleasure to meet you Naruto " I smiled at him " no the pleasure was all mine..." his voice was coated in lust and god it was the most sexiest thing I've ever heard "I'll see you next week" I smiled at him "I'll look forward to it " and with that I took my leave .

I rushed out of the building and back into my car and drove back home ready to tell Sakura everything .


	2. What A Surprise !

I got back home after the dreadful interview with Mr.Asshole Uzumaki , man never have I ever felt so small and intimidated like that since my Ex boyfriend and he was a CONTROL FREAK! I took off my coat and placed it down on the door hanger and walked into the living room Sakura was working on her uni project , papers were everywhere littering the floor , the sofa and even the dining room table "how was your interview with Uzumaki?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes "it was dreadful the guy is such an asshole !" she just laughed and went into the kitchen "sounds like you need a good cup of tea" "I think your right there." I replied back to her and sat down on the floor where there was no cluttering of papers . I placed the tape recorder and answers on the coffee table and sighed to be honest with you I knew I could've done better in that interview if i tried . I stared down at the appointment card he gave me at least he has given us a second chance and this time Sakura and ask him the question while 'Duck Butt' does his photo shoot hopefully after that I won't have to see or hear Mr. Uzumaki again.

Sakura came in with two cups of teas I gratefully took the tea from her and she sat next to me "so come on tell me why is the amazing Uzumaki such an asshole?" Sakura chuckled "where should I start? hmm...." I playfully adopted the thinking pose "lets say he is very ignorant " Sakura laughed "well yeah he is one of the richest people on the earth , he owns a company with two of the most powerful clan names 'Uzumaki \ Namikaze ' he is allowed to be ignorant ." I rolled my eyes yet again "he was very flirty with me ...." I said irately . Sakura grinned from ear to ear and nudged me with her elbow ,wiggling her eyebrows "oh shut up!" I complained she just laughed again "come on what else?" "well he made me feel really small and intimidated when I was in that office with him I felt kinda like he was dominating me ... but in words and gestures ?" I raised my brow questioning what I just said . Sakura smiled and took a sip of her tea "he sounds hot !" I smacked her arm playfully "I'm not saying he isn't hot , well I would be lying If I say he Isn't ... because he Is like really handsome and he sure has a way with words to .... and those come to bed with me eyes are hard to resist not to look in to them ." Sakura cheered happily "sounds like we have another Mr. Grey wonna be ." I nodded agreeing "Yeah I think your right! oh which reminds me I got you another interview with him next week , he Is coming over here because 'Duck Butt ' Is doing a photo shoot with him." I gave Sakura the appointment card and she looked at it shocked . I took a sip from my cup of tea seeing how happy see got after it all sunk in "thank you so much (Y\N) this means so much to me." I shrugged smiling slightly "now you can ask him whatever you want." She grinned "I better start typing up more questions ..... oh! and talking of 'Duck butt' Uchiha called for you this morning he said he wanted to meet up with you for a catch up and a coffee." I finished drinking the rest of my tea , getting up I took my cup into the kitchen and washed it up "I'll give him a ring now ". I then walked into my bedroom .

Laying down on my bed I took out my cell phone , scrolling through my contacts I found Sasuke's name and called him. After two rings he answers the call "Hey.." I smiled slightly hearing his voice "Hey Sasuke ,How are you? It's been a while ." "I've been quite busy you know , but hey! I am fine I quess just missed hearing your voice " he paused and cleared his voice "how are you?" "Well I've had an interesting morning ..." "Is it something we can talk about over a coffee ?I would like to see you again " I smiled yet again I really do miss Sasuke "Sure I'll meet you at Starbucks at 15:00?" "Hn!" was the only answer I got "I'll see you later Duck Butt " "I'll see you later babe." we both hung up the phones and I chuckled well how am I going to tell Sasuke about Naruto ? this is going to be interesting indeed .

After I finished with my phone call I decided to have a quick shower before I met up with my raven haired friend.

 

(NARUTO'S POV)

You've left me in a horny mess , I can't concentrate on any of my work after seeing you . The way you blushed , your clumsiness , you biting her lip , the way you said 'Sir' . Your perfect In every way not to mention you was really pretty , in a very short skirt as well and high heels ' come on Naruto get yourself together ' I thought to myself . I need a distraction something that could get you off my mind 'I can't believe you have me all worked up after one interview ' I screamed in my head. I stood up and walked towards the window to stare down at the city I own (most of) the damn Uchiha's took a third of it . I closed my eyes and all I can see is your beautiful face "I really hope you show up next week , maybe I can talk to you a little more and maybe ... just maybe ... "I shook my head . I really need to get out of here for a bit . 

I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my office , my Secretary notices me instantly and rushes up to me "Mr. Uzumaki where are you going ?" I looked down at Ino who was battering her eye lashes at me "I'm just going out for an hour or two I'll be back soon " she took a hold of my arm which made me stiffen at the contact , I hate being touched only certain people can touch me and Ino isn't one of them It took a whole 10 years for me to finally hug Baa-Chan . Ino backed away noticing the deadly glare I was giving her "I'm sorry Mr.Uzumaki ... erm... you had a call from a Ms. Hyuuga " "Eh! Hinata ? what did she say ?" Ino shrugged "she said that she was coming up to see you around 15:00 ... she said It was urgent ." I sighed and nodded "I'll be back at 15:00 " and with that I took my leave calling for the elevator . As soon as the elevator arrived I rushed inside and pressed the ground button ' could today get any worse ... the mystery girl and now my Ex ?' I thought to myself as I reached ground floor . The doors opened and I headed straight for the front entrance smiling and nodding at people as they greeted me. 

When I reached outside the fresh air hasn't felt so good I called for the velvet to retrieve my car from the back , I didn't notice the crowd of news reporters and photographers asking me questions and taking photos 'I don't need this now' I thought and as they were about to come closer the roar of my R8 could be heard driving up the drive way 'Thank Kami she is on my side ' I smiled . As soon as velvet got out of the car he passed me my keys " Thank you..." I whispered and headed to my car and got in "anytime Mr.Uzumaki " and he smiled at me . I started up the engine and took off away from all this thinking although I am curious about what Hinata wants from me she hasn't spoken to me in a while .

In the end I decided that I wanted to get a coffee , I parked my car outside of Starbucks ,Turned the engine off , got out and locked my car before entering the shop . 

As I entered everyone stopped and turned around to see me , words and whispers can be heard all over the shop "Is that Uzumaki Naruto the CEO?" a woman asked her friend she nodded and grinned "Isn't he handsome ?" her friend nudged her playfully "haven't you heard ?" she looked at her friend " heard what?" "he's gay no one has ever seen him with a woman , he hasn't even brought one back to meet his folks " her friends frowned " oh man that's a shame and a waste ..." I continued to ignore everyone's conversations ' they have it all wrong anyway I am far from gay' I grinned making all the girls swoon in my direction . I walked up to the counter and smiled " hey can I ..." I was cut from from the girl's question " Are you the Uzumaki Naruto ?" I rolled my eyes 'What do I have to do to get a god damn drink around here ?' I thought to myself "Er... yes I am .... can I get ..." I was cut off again "Oh my god ! I can't believe I have finally meet you." the waitress fan girled and blushed deeply " can I get a picture with you?" The waitress was piratically bouncing up and down in happiness " how about we make a deal ?" I smiled and she nodded "I order my drink , you make it and then you can take a picture with me ? hell I'll even give you a kiss on the cheek just so you can tell the world that I'm not gay or whatever the rumors are about me ." "Okay ! what can I get you Mr.Uzumaki? " she smiled at me as I order my drink " I'll take a skinny Latte please ." "coming right up !" she giggles and quickly does my drink . As soon as she made my drink I accepted it gratefully , I allowed her to take the selfie with me and of course I kept my end of the bargain by giving her a kiss on the cheek . 

I finally sat down at a table , widow view everyone has gone back to there normal conversations , A few women came upto me for selfies and a chat I wasn't going to refuse otherwise I would lose customers and I kinda need them for me to sustain my business . As everything has gone quite now I finally enjoyed my Latte , I heard the door open and someone walking in . The sound of heels clinking against the wooden floor , I tuned my head to the side to see who the new customer was ' Holy shit!' I thought my blue orbs caught your ( E\C ) you stared at me shocked 'I just come here to stop thinking about you , the way you make me think of crazy things that I want to do to you ... fuck!' I am more frustrated I didn't notice I was glaring at you slightly . You bit your bottom lip then grinned as the door opened again a raven haired appeared your arms were wide as he came in for a hug. To say I was jealous was an understatement I was borderline FUMING! But I couldn't let it out in front of all these people . I chose to turn around and ignore you hoping to get some peace and quite but NOOOOO! you just god damn have to come and talk to me again " What a surprise ?" I said You couldn't help but flash a smile "Is someone sitting there ? Do you mind some company?" to be honest I would enjoy your company more if you wasn't with the ..... I looked at the raven head 'Uchiha ' but in the end I smiled ever so charmingly at her and waved for her to sit opposite me . 

(YOUR POV) 

I seriously wasn't expecting to see him again until next week to say I was shocked was an understatement but he looked lonely and in need of company so I thought I would have some fun with this since he made me feel SO fucking uncomfortable at that damn interview " I really wasn't expecting to see you down here , I thought you hot headed CEO's drank in more exquisite places ?" he raised his brow at me wasn't amused " In fact Miss. (L\N) I come here to get a peace and quite , as it is in fact stressful being someone like me ." that made me laugh (just a tiny bit) which made him glare at me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to press your buttons or anything I just like to have a laugh you know ?" he rolled his eyes at me "are you rolling your eyes at me?" he grinned " and what if I did?" he asked his voice was terrifyingly sexy as hell , I was fighting off the blush that appeared on my cheeks 'fuck you' I thought to myself and I squirmed in my seat . This did not go noticed by Uzumaki as I stared away from him. Susake then joined us with his and mine drinks "I didn't notice your friend here ... " he sat in the chair next to Naurto " Hey I'm ..." He was cut off by Naruto himself "Sasuke Uchiha your my photographer for next week ..." while saying that Naruto's eyes never left mine , for a split second I had to look away his eyes were so addictive to look into . Sasuke had a blank expression , his usual frown on his lips " you must be Naruto ?" Naruto nodded and finished his cup of Latte and gets up "I am sorry I have to leave this earlier ... I have someone waiting for me at my office although I would like to have a chat with Missy over here." I looked back over to him with a questionable look "It will only take 2 minutes of your time " Uzumaki finished " Fine!" I got up and followed him out of the coffee shop.

As soon as we were outside we walked to his car I was pretty amazed to see he had an Audi R8 but at the same time he was a CEO I kind of expected it "What do you want Uzumaki?" he turned and faced me a sexy , side smirk appeared on his lips " to stop back chatting me and get in my car " he opened the passenger side for me . At first I hesitated this stranger wanted me to get in his car but at the same time i was to say intrigued , my mind fighting with me saying that I should run but my body was moving on its own and I got into his car . He closed the door behind me . I could see Sasuke looking out of the window to the car but the glass was tinted he wouldn't be able to see inside .

Naruto got in the other side locking them both in the car 'what the hell?' I began to panic "you know you don't need to lock the doors I wasn't going to run anywhere ." I said a little shy 'SHIT I'M GETTING NERVOUS AGAIN!' I took deep breathe to calm myself down Naruto looked thoughtful for a second but then looked at me "relax .." he said to me "I am not going to hurt you i'm going to give you a job offer you WON'T refuse." capitalizing the won't meaning I have no choice . I raised my eye brow in confusion "what makes you think I don't already have a job?" I asked nervously "If you do then your going to quit it and work for me instead ." 'WHAT THE FUCK? WHO DOES THIS ASSHOLE THINK HE IS?' I thought to myself " Mr. Uzumaki..." I as cut off by a glare "from now on you'll call me 'sir' or 'master" I looked at him eyes completely wide "You turn up tomorrow to start your job at my empire , you'll be working with me in my office . Your dress appearance well I ain't going to complain with that short skirt of yours and heels ..." he grinned eyeing me up and down " It'll be easy for me to gain access into whenever I want ." he chuckled sheepishly "Don't worry whatever happens in the office stays in the office unless someone comes in of course then I can't stop anything from that." ' He wants me to be his personal work whore ! ' I glared at him but he gave me a looking of warning of 'don't answer me back or else' " Mr. Uzumaki..." he glared at me " Sir... what If I don't want this job?" I looked away from him "then I'll personally hunt you down and come and get you myself ... and you don't want that trust me you never want to see me pissed off ... I could be a danger to anyone." he warned . I am not going to to lie I am shitting bricks right now "so are you going to be a good girl and come to work tomorrow ?" he smiled . Still looking away from him a nodded my head but my answer didn't satisfy him "I'm sorry I didn't hear that.." "Yes sir ..." I replied as he leaned over and kissed my cheek "good girl now get out of my car and get some rest your going to need it . Oh and don't mention anything about this to anyone " I finally looked at him "my friends will question about my disappearances " "Then tell them the light version your working for me okay?" I nodded . I got out of his car slowly I didn't look back at him and just raced to the coffee shop where I feel more safe 'what the fuck just happened ?' I went back to my seat next to Sasuke as I watch my new 'Boss' drive away "What did he want to talk to you about ?" Sasuke asked being curious as always "nothing much he just gave me a job ."


	3. YOUR LATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT !!  
> 18+

Sasuke raised his brow in confusion "So a CEO of the Uzumaki /Namikaze business comes by just comes and offers you a job just like that ? there must be some sort of catch seriously ." I shrugged "Sasuke I am as confused as your are about this , I ain't complaining I suppose a job is job . As long as it'll cover my bills which I am sure it will ... then that's it." Sasuke sighed "Just. Look. After yourself okay? It just sounds awfully suspicious and if the bastard tries anything on you , I'll kill him ." I chuckled at his over protectiveness "I have missed you, you know that Sasuke ?" his lips turned up into a smile 'holy shit! SASUKE JUST SMILED!' I thought to myself "Hey! I know what your thinking ." I laughed at his reply "I am sorry I hardly ever see you smile , It's nice to know you can." He frowned slightly and took a sip of his coffee "this is nice you know " I smiled "hanging out with you again .." he nodded "yeah it's been a while since the last time we did I was getting worried that you forgot about me or something ." I picked up my drink and took a sip shaking my head as a 'no' in response "I would never forget about you , you always have a special place in my heart Sasuke ." He smiled yet again and I smiled back " has anyone ever told you , you have a nice smile Sasuke ?" He looked up at me , his eyes wide but shook his head "like you said I hardly smile , only certain people can do that .You being one of them." "Sasuke ..." I trailed off my words ' holy shit!' I've always liked him , but I can't ... I mean I can I just don't want him to get hurt in this Uzumaki business it's going to crush him when he finds out. I frowned 'What should I do?' I asked myself in mind , my heart is telling me to confess but my mind is telling me to run away with Naruto. "Is everything okay?" his voice was full of concern , I can't look up at him not now . But I did it was such a painful sight 'AH!! fuck it!' "Sasuke would you like to come back to mine tonight?" 'oh shit! Naruto is going to go bat shit crazy ' my mind is in a whirlpool of emotions . Sasuke was taken back by my question "erm.. are you sure ?" I just simply nodded so we quickly finished our drinks and went straight back to my place . 

We got back to mine quite fast , we said hello to Sakura and I dragged Sasuke into my room locking the door behind me "(Y/N) whats gotten into you?" Sasuke looks at me " Sasuke ... i'm in a whirlpool of emotions right now some of it is about you and some of it is about something else " Sasuke growled "I knew there was something wrong with this job offer... what did he do to you?" I waved my hands up in defense "Sasuke he didn't do anything to me i promise you" 'nothing yet anyway' I thought to myself which made me swallow loudly . Sasuke moved closer towards me it was a spare of the moment thing , it just slipped out of my mouth "Sasuke I really like you..." to say he was shocked was an understatement , he couldn't even move or talk " please say something to me" I begged "I...I don't know what to say to that" he replied "how about you come over here and kiss me ?" 

 

(SASUKE'S POV)  
'Shit did she just ask me to kiss her?' I stared at her for a moment to see if she was joking around , she's knows I like her and she wouldn't play with my feelings would she ? She looks completely serious though ,I can see it in her eyes . I ran my hands through hair "It's true you like me ? your not playing with me ?" 'I have to hear it coming from her' I thought to myself . She nodded "Sasuke I know you like me to and I would never play with your feelings " 'fuck it!' I walked up to her , my heart was racing beating against my rib cages hardly . This is so out of character for me but I don't care . Taking her head in my softly in between both of my hands I pulled her in closely to me I took one last look into her eyes to reassure myself that it was fine after that I just let my emotions get the better of me . My lips crashed on to her's in a passionate kiss 'this is actually happening ' I thought and switched off my mind .

(YOUR POV)  
I closed my eyes and kissed him back I could feel him pulling me closer so I could feel his well toned body against mine , I opened my mouth for him to gain more access groaning against each others lips as the kiss deepens and our tongues rolling against one another . At this moment we can't control ourselves everything is taking two steps quicker then it should have but damn it feels so good . I feel his strong arms wrapping around my waist and picking me up and without even braking the kiss Sasuke place us both on the bed . His hands travel up and down my body explore all my curves , there was two particular ones he liked the best and it's my weak spot . He broke the kiss slowly a string of saliva attached between us "you have to many clothes on I should do something about that." he grinned down at me and within seconds my shirt was shifting up my body slowly a trail of kisses following it . I moaned and bucked my hips up a little "S...Sasuke .." He finally took off my shirt and tossing it onto the floor , He was definitely pleased with what he saw , his hands then traveled down to my skirt ever so slowly driving me crazy . My breath was panting harshly 'Come on Sasuke don't make me wait like this ' I thought. He smiled and took off my skirt throwing it to where ever he put my shirt . He took off his own shirt and trousers quickly and got back to business . We were both in just our underwear and I swear I can feel his raging erection against my legs just aching to come out and fuck me , he unhooked my bra and took it off . His lips made good work of licking and sucking on my rose buds 'god it feels so good' I thought . I moaned even more ( poor Sakura) "Fuck Sasuke ! please don't make me wait much longer." he groaned slightly . We both took off our underwear and throw them around the room somewhere he looked around for his trousers to get something "It's okay Sasuke I am on the pill." I smiled up at him and he nodded . I took one look down at his member , my eyes widen in shock ' fuck that's huge' he laughed slightly " don't worry I won't hurt you I promise , we can take this slow okay." he placed his member at my entrance the wet soaking core was ready and waiting for him . He positioned himself better better between my legs and slowly inserted me , at first it hurt like hell and we wasn't even half way there yet. I closed my eyes tightly and thought about sheep to distract myself from the pain , Sasuke must've of noticed because he stopped . I opened my eyes again to look into his concerned "it's okay Sasuke , i'm still a virgin so it'll hurt for my first time." he nodded and then continued . 

What seemed like forever and he was finally fully inside me , we waiting a few moments for the pain to sink in and then I nodded telling him it was okay to continued . His lips found mine in a heated , panting kiss our breathes were heavy and our heart rate was racing . We moved together bucking our hips forward and back until our kiss broke to let out our moans of pleasure . This was perfect it wasn't to hard or soft it wasn't to fast but perfect . He pounded in and out of my core hitting that sweet spot that made me scream his name over and over again , his hands ventured over more body yet again cupping my perky breasts and giving them a nice firm squeeze . We both moaned we can't hold back any longer , he moved even faster and harder making my head hit of the headboard and the bed squeak loudly . Everything was sending my off into a bliss , our minds completely foggy that we didn't realize both our phones going off . We were both coming to our peak my walls slowly closing in on him making him moan loudly at the tightness "I..I'm almost there" "me to " he replied and after a few more thrusts we both came at the same time . I could feel his warm , seed inside me to be honest this was the best thing ever. He kissed me softly and smiled "that was an unaccepted treat" I chuckled still out of breath " Yeah it was." 

He got up off me and lay beside me wrapping his arms around my body and snuggling into me "do you mind if I stay here tonight " I shook my head "no not at all " I snuggled back against him putting the covers over us both and falling asleep in his arms both having a smile on our faces.

(NARUTO'S POV)

I came back fashionably late for Hinata's visit I was meant to be with her at 15:00 and it is now 16:30 , she's done nothing but complain about how bad her life is now that her husband Kiba wanted a divorce . She's trying to tell me the full story of what happened but my mind was to distracted on you ' I only have to wait until tomorrow and your all mine ' I thought to myself . I was in happy thoughts until " Naruto do you think you can give me another chance ?" I raised my brow slightly confused by her question "Hinata let me remind you of the fact that half... no ALL of my fucked up personality is your fault .You forced me to do things at a very young age a teenager would never do to there girlfriend . Now all I craved is hardcore fucking and nothing more , relationships ever since you have been an off limit . I know you tried to help me out because I was in a very dark place at the time and this .... fucked up social life helped me get to where I am now . I just don't think it's a good idea that we get back together no matter how much you try or do..." I was cut off instantly with a sharp slap across the face , my eyes went completely wide and shit it stung like a bitch but it's taking every part of my being not to go ape shit at her ." without me you would've been dead If I were you I would be grateful to that." she hissed at me forcing herself onto my lap ' oh god! if anyone can make me feel so small it's Hinata she knows what really makes me tick ' "please Hinata get off me " I closed my eyes wishing for a miracle to happen 'Ino or someone come in' a slight tick formed on my head "I think you owe me don't you for saving you life?" "Hinata...." I warned but she still wouldn't listen to me and latched herself onto my lips . I was putting up a fight as her tongue tries to invade my mouth I can tell she was getting pissed off with me 'I can't take it anymore ' I pushed her off my lap , eyes opening blue dangerous orbs stared into her lilac "get the fuck out now" ' I am not taking it no more she came here to complain, hit me and take advantage of me?' usually I wouldn't care and fuck her anyway but not this time "INO!" I screamed she came running through the doors "Yes Mr. Uzumaki?" "get security to escort Hinata off my premises and make sure she doesn't come back here got it?" Ino nodded and went to go get security "what do you think your doing Naruto?"Hinata asked I didn't reply and stood up to look at the city below it was really pretty at night when it was all lit up "Naruto answer me ..." and when she was about to approach me for the second time the security came and took her away ' thank fuck for that ' he sighed . "Ino " she came back into my office "yes boss?" "did you get the documents I told you about ?" she walked out of my office to her desk and brought them back to me "it isn't alot of information but we managed to find a phone number , address and so on ." I turned around and flashed her my goofiest grin I could muster "good job thank you for doing that for me " she smiled and placed the documents on my desks "no problem at all ." and with that she left my office.

I sat down and opened the file a picture of you was in it , I couldn't help but smile . Scanning through the information I found your number and of course not wasting any time I picked up my work phone and dialed your number in and waited for you to pick up. I waited and waited it went starting to answer phone , I put the phone down and sighed . After 5 minutes I tried again ... no answer ... try again . In the end I just left you a message on your voice mail " Hey (Y/N) it's Naruto I noticed at the cafe I didn't give you a time to be at work . I would like you to be here by 7am sharp as tomorrow is a busy schedule and I would appreciate your help with it ... erm looking forward to having you on my team see you tomorrow ." I hung up after the message .

After a few more hours it was time to go home and rest I said goodbye to everyone and got into my car to drive home . As soon as I got home I couldn't help but think of you again you all I am obsessing over at the minute and it's kind of frustrating . I got into bed , turned the lights off and went to sleep.

In the morning I got up at 6am I got out of bed , had a quick shower , got dressed then drove straight to work with a smile on my plastered on my face it was your first day . I got to work and parked my car in the back then used the back entrance to get into the building, I waved happily greeting everyone this morning and everyone greeted me back . I took the elevator up to my floor and practically ran to In's desk I caught her by surprise "Good morning Mr. Uzumaki your in a awfully good mood today?" I laughed slightly " Morning Ino , has she turned up yet?" "Miss. (L/N) ?" I nodded "not yet ..." she gave me an apologetic look "but it's still early she has 20 minutes " she grins "hmmm... let's hope she can make it on time for my sake " I went into my office and sat down , today was a beautiful day after all the weather is definitely on our side . I sat my desk and ran through my daily schedule ' everything is board meetings and press ' I thought and sighed and kept looking at the time it was now ten minutes to seven and you still not here yet . 

After ten more minutes I decided to look up your address and drive down to get your myself , to say I was pissed off was an understatement no one would approach me at work they just stared then continued what they were doing . I used the back entrance again and got into my car . Driving at full speed I got to your house within twenty minutes easily 'why the fuck was she late?' I got out of my car and knocked on your door loudly . After five minutes of waiting ' I have never waited for any one ' she only pissing me off even more .... you answered the door dressed in an over sized shirt 'I recognize that shirt from somewhere..' I placed my hand on the door frame and stared down at you , your wide eyes can tell many stories "Naru... boss...sir.... what are you doing here? i mean how did you get my address...." I stopped you from speaking by forcing my lips onto yours in a quick firm kiss . I moved back slightly "you wonna tell me why your late for work this morning?"


	4. In  The Deep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!
> 
> WELL CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT .

(YOUR POV)

I was actually having a comfortable morning cuddling up to Sasuke , I finally get to admire him now that he is asleep and looking like and angel . He was handsome I can tell you that for sure and I would never regret the decision of losing my virginity with him. I never understood how Sasuke was always single , he is perfect in every way possible his body is amazing and his hands are very talented in many ways (if you know what I am saying ? ;) ) I smiled to myself looking at the handsome sleeping man in front of me , my heart literally jumped a beat taking in his warmth of his well muscled arms . 

I heard the door knock loudly 'who the hell is knocking on my door this early in the morning ?' I got out of bed quietly not waking up my sleeping angel . I picking up his shirt and quickly threw it on bearing in mind the person at the door is VERY impatient . It's been 5 minutes (I had to quickly use the toilet before I went to the front door) I opened it to look into pissed off ocean blue eyes 'well fuck!' "Naru...Bosss... I mean sir! how did you know where I...." He didn't even let me finish off my question he just quickly forced his lips onto mine . My heart now thundering in my chest ' what the fuck is happening?' I thought to myself . He moved back if looks could kill I would be dead by now "you wonna tell me why you were late for work this morning?" his tone was eerily soft but held danger to it man he was fuming! "I...I.." I couldn't say a word literally this man is scary when he is pissed off. He stood there tilting his head still waiting for my answer "you didn't give me a time to be at the work place ." he raised his brow and took out his phone from his pocket "that's funny because I called you at least 6 times last night and left you a voice mail saying the time because we have a very busy schedule today." my mouth gaped open in shock ' he has my phone number ? he has my home address ? how the hell did he get that information because I know I didn't give it to him yesterday .' " I'm sorry it won't happen again" I looked anywhere but his eyes 'wait a minute he fucking kissed me earlier ' as if speaking before thinking it out "why the fuck did you kiss me ?" I chewed on my bottom lip his eyeing me with a deadly glare "you have 5 minutes to get dressed and get in my car or I'll come in there and dress you myself and trust me you don't want that to happen." he warned .

I could hear Sasuke walking through the house "Babe ... who's at the door at this hour?" 'Oh fuck!' I paled simply scared for my own life right now . Naruto stared at the intruder who stood there topless .

(NARUTO'S POV)

Not only did I have to pick you up from your house because you were simply to lazy to check your phone , you also slept with another fucking man ? Sasuke glared at me slightly through his tried eyes wrapping his arms around you. A tick mark formed on my forehead 'I need to go and calm down' I thought to myself "Sasuke you don't need to worry about this okay?" You pushed him back into the house and turned back to me "I... I'll be 5 minutes ."and closed the door in my face . I decided it was best that I go and sit in my car just to calm down a little bit ' man I want to punish that bitch so bad ' a small head ache started form and I genitally rubbed my temple with both of my thumbs hoping it would help with the ache.

You were right it took you exactly 5 minutes to get dressed and come out to the car , to bad I didn't pay attention much when you entered the passenger side I would have had a glorious sight which would've made my day but unfortunately I'm still to pissed off . I could feel your eyes on me and I broke out with a tiny little laugh which caught you off guard "so is Uhicha your boyfriend?".

(YOUR POV)

I didn't know what to say to his question , I wasn't sure myself what me and Sasuke were yet " erm... were just friends " I said quietly . He just nodded but then I finished what I was going to say " to be honest I don't know what we're ." ' well done just keep digging yourself a grave' I thought to myself "I didn't mean to make you angry or anything seriously , after everything that happened yesterday I was just to tired to even stared at my phone otherwise I would've already been in your office giving you your favorite coffee or drink." He stared at me and sighed "look (Y/N) you knew what this job was I told you yesterday ..." I look up at him his eyes have softened the slightest but I know he is still pissed off " the thing is you already broke so many contract rules and you haven't even signed it yet ." he frowned "sleeping with another man is also on there your only meant to pleasure me and being late to work on your first day...." his lips turned into a slight frown "I don't know if I can take you on anymore and if I did I would have to punish you BIG time ." my eyes widen slightly at the word punishment , I don't know want sort of punishment it'll be but if it means keeping this job then I suppose i'll have to take it . I couldn't look at him I felt so small "if it means keeping this job then I suppose I can take the punishment ." this took Naruto back as if he was still processing what I said 'yeah you heard me right Uzumaki' I glared down at my fingers poor Sasuke he doesn't deserve any of this but I need the money to pay off my bills and the roof over my head "I'm willing to do anything ." I finished off .

Naruto was still in shock he didn't know what to your practically giving him your body without a fight he has never had that before with other clients \ submissive " I'll call Ino to get the contract sorted as soon as we get to work , you can read and sigh it while I have board meeting with the edge family . " He turned completely towards me "listen I don't think you understand what standards I ask off you this is your last chance you can run now and you'll never see me again or you can stay with me ." I looked up at him my face was completely serious my (E\C) looked into his blue "I made up my mind i'm not running I am already here , i'm doing this because I need to keep that roof over mine and my best friends head . I also have bills to pay out every month and food and so on I understand this is just basically prostitution selling my body to you so you can have your pleasure and I can get the money to live. This is just strictly business they'll be nothing at the end of it , I hope! you use me and I use you simple right?" Naruto sighed and looked away from her "your very smart Miss (L\N) ". 

He picks up his phone and makes the call to Ino , she picks up after the first ring "Hello this is Ino from the ..." I cut her off "Ino it's me." "oh Mr. Uzumaki is everything okay? you kind of left the empire in a hurry and you have a meeting in a hour ." "Yeah I am fine , listen I need you to do something for me ." " anything for you Mr. Uzumaki " he cringed and I couldn't help myself but laugh silently "can you get a contract ready ?" "sure which one will you be needing sir?" " NDA and BDSM one " Ino went slight down the phone "Ino are you still there?" she giggles "Yes I'll get that ready for you as soon as your back " Naruto smiled " thank you " and with that he put the phone down . I looked up at him and grinned "Mr. Uzumaki it seems you have an admirer " he raised his brow " Miss (L\N) I have many admirers I'll have you know." I chuckled " is it because of the fact you a billionaire you know those chicks are all gold diggers " " what like you then?" he grinned 'you savage bastard Uzumaki but he isn't lying ' I thought to myself as he began to drive us both to work.

(NARUTO'S POV)

It was quite a nice drive back to the Empire everything was nice and peaceful , even you were quite for a change . I parked in the car in the back and noticed your was in your own little world , I couldn't help but smile but deep down I was still really upset with you 'I wish you can make things more easier for me.' . I looked at your attire I wasn't disappointed at all in fact you actually listened to me . I placed my hand softly on your thigh your skin was so soft to touch " listen I have a trial for you " you looked towards me with your big (E\C) eyes " and what would that be ?" I swallowed down my pride and sighed "I want to see if you have what it takes to pleasure me ... " my voice went completely husky 'damn I sound sexy as fuck when I do that' I grinned " My meeting is in 20 minutes that's all you got you can do whatever you want with me use your hands , your mouth , those nice perky boobs or even that tight hole of yours ." I pressed a button and my seat went completely back so that I was lying down "If your worried about getting court don't worry the windows are tinted no one can see through them . You have no excuse ." "I....I ... Naru....Boss...Sir.." I raised my brow "you can call me Naruto now you haven't signed my contract yet ." You nodded " erm... I am very unexpirenced in this stuff I have no idea what to do ." you blushed a bright red again I raised my eye brows "So you've never given anyone a blow job or anything like that?" "I've had sex and that's it and that was only one time ." I was pretty shocked a pretty girl like you 'wait a minute!' " you lost your virginity last night didn't you?" you shamefully look away and I sighed "maybe I can teach you a few things first , we'll start off easy okay?" you nodded .

I unzipped my trousers and slowly pulled them down along with my boxers briefs my long and hard erection is in your view "first things is first lower yourself enough so you can put your mouth around my cock, make sure your comfortable as well you going to be in that position for a while." You did as I said and lowered your body so I can piratically feel your breathe tickling the tip " are you comfortable ?" you nodded " right the main thing with this is that you want to use your tongue more around the tips and do that until your around half down that shaft , with the rest of the shaft you use your hands to wank me off while your busy sucking the rest of my cock. Do you think you can do that for me ? I'll tell you I f you need to go any faster and to suck harder okay?" you nod again "well make yourself useful and suck me off "

(YOUR POV) 

I was still really nervous my body and my hands were shaking still being new to this whole new world that I am signing myself up for , I lowered my mouth to mouth the tip of his cock 'it's really warm and taste like nothing' I thought to myself . I went around half down the shaft as he said and began licking and sucking , both hands made work of wanking him off at the same time . Naruto's breathe hitched ' I must be doing it right' I ran my tongue across the tip licking his tiny little pee hole that made him moan ' I'm not going lie he sounds so sexy when he moans , I need to hear this more.' I sucked even harder and wanked him off faster gaining more confidence in such a sexual act I never performed before " your a damn natural at this aren't you ?" his husky voice reaching my ears I can combust just from that . He moaned even more asking for more and I obliged his task in pleasuring him I can fell him pulsating in my mouth his hands grabbed my hair and pulled me down even father so that his cock was basically touching the back of my throat . I gagged but obviously he didn't give a shit he was practically face fucking me " lick me some more and remove your hands " I did as he said as he pulled my head down even father so that his hole length was in my mouth , tasting the salty pre cum that dribbled into my mouth rolling down onto my tongue . I licked him even more and sucked on him even harder it was killing my jaw but it was worth it just to hear him moan and groaned fuck I am almost at my limit I never thought sucking someone off could make me come " I'm almost there ..." my tongue rolled around his tip even more lapping up the juices that was leaking out of his hole "I'm coming .." he ragged my head all the way down so that his balls were on my chin feeling his cock pulsating violently as he is over coming has orgasm . His warm, salty juices ran down my throat some even escaped down my chin . I moaned softly licked it all up so that he was nice and clean . He grinned up to me as i moved so he can see my face , my full of lust "fuck me ... you look amazing right now " he swallowed . I showed him mouth full of his seamen and swallowed it in front of him " I've never done that before but fuck i'm so turned on right now ." Naruto chuckled softly and fished through his jacket to hand me a tissue "you have something on your chin " he pulled up his boxer and trousers and pressing a button he was now sitting up straight next to me . I pulled down the mirror and wiped my face clean , my hair was a complete mess it's a good thing I brought my brush with me . leaning down past Naruto I reached for my bag and dug out my hair brush to make myself look decent again .

We both left the car I've noticed that Naruto was in high spirits then what he was at mine which I am happy about . I smiled to myself my thumb softly tracing my lips and we walked through the lobby of the giant building Naruto turned his head to me and grinned ' I suppose this isn't going to be so bad after all'.


	5. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING !
> 
> WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL SCENES AND STRONG LANGUE .

(YOUR POV)

As we both walked into The Uzumaki \ Namikaze empire I was greeted by strange looks from everyone , looks of disgust and snarls like they know something was up or maybe they are jealous of me because I'm fucking there extremely handsome and rich boss . I shrugged it off and followed Naruto into the elevator it was just the two of us in there and the tension between us was like setting a wild fire off in the woods and no one can stop it, I knew for a fact that he wanted to tell me something regrading this agreement we have going on but every time he tries to speak he closes his mouth like he was a fish. I turned my head towards him , he looked kind of nervous "Is everything okay with you?" maybe I should've kept my mouth closed and not said anything but he shook his head and smiled slightly. Not going to lie but Naruto has a really cute smile and every time he smiles it makes me smile if he didn't have such fucked up fetishes he would've been perfect boyfriend materiel. 

The elevator stop at the top of the empire , the doors swung open and we both walked out and towards his office . He smiled towards his blonde secretary what was her name again? "Ino" he said her name walking up to her desk , she greeted him with a smile and then looked up at me "Hey you must be the lucky girl?" she grins " I take it you got the documents for me ?" She nodded and handed them over to Naruto , she asked Naruto if he could come closer to her so she could tell him something which he complied with. Whatever she said to him made him look up at me and smirk slightly nodding to what she said my cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush "Thank you for doing that for me Ino ." he stood up to his full size " Oh boss ! two more thing's one , I got you a coffee and two Mrs. Senji called saying that she wanted you to call her back something about a company ball " Ino shrugged passing Naruto his coffee . Naruto groaned " she knows how much I hate those things " he grabbed his coffee and started walking into his office " have my appointment taken into the border room my office well be occupied for today " they both grin at each other leaving me out of the mist. Naruto walked into his office I was still standing outside twiddling my thumbs full nerves just kicking in " (Y\N) are you just going to stand out there or are you going to come in ?" he shouted from his office . I scattered towards his office peaking my head through the door , he was already sitting in his big comfy chair . I didn't realize the first time I came here how beautiful the view is , I walked further into his office gathering up all the courage I have to sit and talk about this contract "Please sit " his voice brought me back to reality and I complied taking the seat opposite him . He checked his watch he has 5 minutes until his meeting "I'm not going to have enough time to explain this until after my meeting " I looked up at him "Oh? Is there anything you want me to do for you while your in there after all I am working for you now?" I raised my brow slightly and he chuckled " As a matter of fact yeah there is something you can do for me . " My lips turned up into a smile I absolutely hate sitting around not doing anything for a long period of time "You can clean my office up for me and after that I need you to ...." he pointed towards another desk where piles and piles of paper work lay against and a top of one another "sort all that into the correct piles for me . Whatever you do , do not leave this office or even answer the door there's a lot of nosy people in here dying to know who you are so just keep yourself to yourself and if the phone rings let Ino answer it ." I nodded and he picked up what he needed "I'll be taking this as well I don't want you peaking at what it is ." he picked up the contracts and left to go to his meeting .

It's been an hour since Naruto left his office for his meeting , the phone was going bonkers poor Ino had to suffer with that . I hope in the future I can help her out with that. I finished cleaning the office it was spotless from top to bottom sparkling clean . I now moved onto sorting the paper work out into piles , it was a pretty easy job and very relaxing as well quite surprisingly. It may seemed like there was a lot of work he gave me but I finished it all in less then two hours , I smiled to myself looking around the place I even managed to put the paper work in the correct boxes in the office rotated oldest dates at the back and newest dates at the front and now the other desk was free of clutter .Ino come into the office and looked around she was shocked at how clean it was " Damn! you did a good job with this " I smiled up at her " thank you ! I can't believe Naruto likes to work in a shit tip " Ino chuckled slightly and came to sit next to me " that's the boss for you " she shrugged " all he ever eats as well is ramen even I have tried making him eat healthy but he wouldn't take anything ." I was pretty shocked at the news for someone who only eats ramen Naruto is very muscular and lean " I don't think I have introduced myself to you , my name is (Y\N) ." Ino smiled at me "I know the boss has done nothing but speak about you this morning , it was like he was a little 10 year old in a grown mans body " I chuckled slightly "he seems so mature for his age ." "that's because he is he has never really experienced what's it's like to have a childhood , his mom and dad was murdered in front of him when he was 3 years old the murderer spared bosses life . He only grew knowing pain and suffering , never really had friends , always beaten and bullied and was also raped when he was thirteen and then again at the age of Fifteenth ." I didn't know what to say I couldn't believe it , I knew he had something messed up going on his life but not this " hey do me a favor , don't tell the boss I told you that alright?" I nodded slightly as she got up and walked towards the office door to go back to her desk. I just wanted to cry this news made me angry and sad and all types of emotions 'poor Naruto' I thought to myself my mind was in so much thought I didn't realize that Naruto had finished his meeting and came into the office , my eyes brimming with unshed tears staring at the wooden floor . 

Naruto walked up to his face that held a bright smile faded into concern , I looked into his ocean clear blue eyes . I just couldn't help myself I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly . His body stiffened completely , his wide blue eyes stared out at the scenery via window . He's never been touched like this before , he shut his eyes closed his hands grabbing both of my shoulder's and pulling me away from him at arms length . He couldn't even stare at me was he angry with me? " please don't do that again ." his voice was frail I looked him and instantly let go "I'm so sorry I don't know what go into me " Naruto backs away from me slightly almost as if he was scared "why did you do that?" he asked I just simply shrugged . He closed his eyes again and took deep breathes to calm himself down my heart was pumping fastly in my chest it almost hurt to breathe "don't do that again ..." he warned my eyes widened slightly at his tone . He got up and walked towards his desk popping the documents on the counter top . It was crazy how he can change moods so quickly . Naruto felt guilty and sighed softly "I'm sorry about that I'm just not used to that..." he was talking about the hug I looked up at him "I just had some bad news and I wasn't thinking straight ...I am sorry as well ." he smiled slightly "you didn't know ... now come one we have much to discuss" I got up and walked towards the chair opposite his desk . He got a two contracts and handed the one to you "this is the NDA " The None Disclosure Agreement " contract once you've signed that whatever happens between us your not allowed to tell anyone , It could be anything to paper work , cleaning or even me bending you over this desk and fuck the living day lights out of you no one is to know. If you are to tell anyone then this brings a termination to both contracts and out relationship well end." I looked up at him when he mentioned the word relationship " so does that mean we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend?" he laughed slightly " no that would come onto the second contract which i'll show you after you've scanned through that and signed it ." I frowned slightly picking up the NDA and reading through it , Naruto sat and watched me "Do you have a pen I could borrow Naruto?" he passed me a pen and smiled as soon as I started signing the paper's.

I handed over the first contract to him fully signed , he seemed anxious about the second contract as he slowly passed it to me " this is the contract I most dread as soon as people read it , it scares them away without giving it a try." I smiled slight to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere I mean what could be so scary about this so called relationship with Mr. Uzumaki? " take your time to read it carefully , I will say this to you as well if it isn't anything you want to do then the door is there you can walk out of here without any problem ." his eyes held hope that you well stay and so with that I started reading the contract .

 

D/S LIFESTYLE   
Contract "B" For Male Dom  
Male Dominate & Female Submissive Contract

Of my own free will and out of a desire to express my love and devotion to the man I love and adore, I offer myself in Submission to my Master for the period beginning on 16/11/2018 and ending at noon on_____________.

Although I consider myself to be a submissive full-time to Master, during the time period expressed above, I will devote myself completely and totally to the pleasure and desires of my Master, without hesitation or consideration of myself or others.

General Rules

The submissive agrees to obey her Master in all respects. her mind, body, heart and time belong to Him. The submissive accepts the responsibility of using her safeword when necessary, and trusts implicitly in her Master to respect the use of that safeword. If a condition arises in which the slave needs to use the safeword or gesture, her Master will assess the situation, and determine an appropriate course of action.

The submissive shall keep her body available for the use of her Master at all times. In addition, the submissive agrees that her Master possesses the right to determine whether others can use her body and what use they may put it to. The Master will discuss all such instances in advance with the slave, to be certain that such play with others will not violate any established limits. The submissive shall demonstrate her acceptance of her role of service and availability at all times while at home and at other times and places specified by her Master. The submissive acknowledges that her Master may use her body or mind in any manner He wishes within the parameters of safety. He may hurt her without reason to please Himself. The submissive enjoys the right to cry, scream or beg, but accepts the fact that these heartfelt expressions will not affect her treatment. Further, she accepts that if her Master tires of her noise, he may gag her or take other actions to silence her.

The submissive will answer any questions put to her honestly and directly, and will volunteer any information her Master should know about her physical or emotional condition. While her Master expects His submissive to speak honestly and forth rightly about anything that bothers her, she is not to interpret that as permission to whine or complain. she will phrase her concerns politely and respectfully, and then gracefully accept her Master's judgment in these matters without further complaint.

The submissive will always speak of her Master in terms of love and respect. She will address Him at all times as either "Master" or "Sir," ( see Public Rules of Conduct)

The Master may give the submissive "free periods" in His presence during which the submissive may express herself openly and freely. There will be no punishments applied during "free periods." It is understood, however, that the submissive will continue to address her Master with respect and love at all times and that deviations from this rule are subject to punishment at a later time.

The submissive agrees that severe punishment may be assessed for any infraction of the letter or spirit of their contract, and will accept the correction gratefully. The form and extent of the punishment shall be at the Master's pleasure, and the Master shall make it clear to the submissive that she is being punished when punishment occurs. The Master shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon the submissive that might require the attention of anyone outside the relationship. Master and submissive agree that in extremes either may activate a free period by using the safeword. The free period will continue until both parties agree that the problem(s) concerned are resolved. 

The submissive is permitted to engage in any and all activities not actively forbidden by their contract or by later edict of the Master. All rights and privileges not otherwise noted in this contract belong to the Master, and He may exercise them as He chooses. 

Private Rules of Conduct

On days when her Master is at work, the submissive will greet Him wearing her collar, wrist restraints, and a shirt belonging to her Master. She will wear no underclothes in His presence unless given permission. On days when the Master is home, the submissive will wear whatever is deemed appropriate by her Master. When in the same room as her Master, the submissive will ask permission before leaving the room, explain where she is going, and why. At mealtimes, the submissive will serve her Master, and sit at His feet while He eats. Food for the submissive will be given by the Master at His discretion. When speaking to her Master or being spoken to by Him, the submissive will assume a demeanor of alert attention and will meet her Master's eyes directly, unless instructed to do otherwise.

Public Rules of Conduct

The submissive will conduct herself at all times in such a manner as to not call attention to Master and submissive. she will call her Master by His name only if the use of "Master" is inappropriate. The submissive will defer to her Master in public. The submissive may dress herself, but must seek approval of any clothing she wishes to wear in public. Unless specifically stated otherwise, the submissive may not wear panties.

Work Rules of Conduct

No part of their agreement is intended to interfere with the submissive's career. The Master wishes the submissive to work hard and honestly, in general to conduct herself in a manner calculated to bring honor and respect to them both. During periods of work, the submissive is permitted to schedule appointments, to dress in a manner appropriate to work, and to leave the house when necessary. During periods of work, the submissive may answer the telephone and discuss business without the expressed permission of her Master.

With my signature below, i agree to accept and obey all preceding rules as well as any rules my Master may choose to issue at a later date. I gratefully consign by body and soul to my Master for His pleasure and use for the contract period noted above. 

_______________________________ slave___________ date

I accept My submissive's desire to serve Me more fully, and take responsibility for her well-being, training and discipline to more perfectly serve My will.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Master 16/11/2018 date

After reading the contract at least three times my brows furrow slightly ' i'm practically giving up everything just to please him ' I thought to myself . I cleared my throat slightly "it's a lot to take in ." he nodded " they all say that but it's quite a simple relationship , you pleasure me and you get rewarded . If you make me angry you'll be punished " "what type of punishment will they be?" my eye looked at the contract again " it depends on how much you piss me off , it could be as simple as not letting you come to a beating with a leather belt . But I have never had to do that." my eyes widen slightly " and the thing about the collar , the shirt and not having underwear on in here do I really have to do that?" he nodded slightly " will the collar be visible ?" "don't worry I am not going to stick a dog collar around your throat although that's what's its meant to be to humiliate in fact I have the collar with me now I will show you if you sign the contract . And about the work thing since your already working for me there's no need to worry about that , I'll also make sure to feed you three times a day and take care of you. Remember the contract isn't perminate it can be terminated at the use of your safeword . Look I know this is a lot to take in you can go home and have a think about it if you wanted to ... it's a lot of responsibility and I bet your wondering why I am so messed up like this ? a lot has gone wrong in my life , I took this way of life because it makes me feel invincible . Of course I have more rules then that contract but that all can be discussed at a later date .. I just..." he paused his talking and watching as she signed away her life to him "you better take good care of me 'master' " he couldn't believe that I actually signed it . He picked up the contract and stared down at my signature , it took a minute for him to finally sink it in and then signed his part of the contract . He smiled up at me "stand up and close your eyes" he demanded and I complied standing and closing my eyes he pulled out something from his desk and placed it around my neck , it was cold and tight and felt like metal against my skin "open your eyes" he stared down at me , my fingers slowly reaching towards my neck feeling the collar he put on me . It was like a necklace that held thousands of jewels that craved into the white gold , I looked into his eyes he was happy and she felt happy as well "your finally all mine." he whispered.


	6. Your Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SEX!

(YOUR POV)

He smiled down at me , I could tell he was really happy with me decision and that I have made the right choice . It feels weird now that I am tied down to Naruto just by a simple contract he can now control my very life and get me to do everything that he wants without any complaints. To be honest I always wanted to see what it was like to be in one of these relationships I was speaking to Sakura about it at one of our college parties a few years back and here I am now testing my limits with a god damn CEO of all people as well. OKAY! Naruto can be a bit full of himself and very big headed but that's what you get for being such a big shot of all people , but I have also seen his other side the one where he is vulnerable and lonely desperate for that much needing attention. I understand he is a CEO and probably has a lot of of friends but none of those friends are his personal people that he could talk to about his problems , I suppose I should deal with the fact that Naruto is using me for sex and I am basically doing it for his money. 

"How about we test your limits?" I didn't even realize he was speaking to me the whole time while I was in dream world until now . I cocked my head to the side and looked up to him , I know one of the rules of this relationship is not to speak to him unless I was allowed to so I simply nodded .

"Good, Girl." He replied . I tired so hard not to role my eyes at his arrogance otherwise he would probably punish me for it . He took me by the hand and led me towards the empty desk "go and sit on the desk ." he demanded . Fuck! I love it when he is in bossy mode he looks so handsome and god it's taking every ounce of me not to pounce on the bastard right there and then. Anyway I obeyed him walking over to the empty desk I took a seat on the hard wooded surface, his eyes checked his prey and he stalked towards me in a swift manner . My heard was pounding fastly in my chest , being excited and nervous at the same time is really getting me pumped up for action .

He was now standing in front of me prodding my knees slightly for me to open my legs wide for him , he smirked his body coming in contact with mine and it's driving me wild . My breathe hitched slightly at the contact and we haven't even began "Now, Now (Y/N) patience I want to take my time with you." His hands slowly made there way up my thighs , I now know why Naruto wants me to wear short skirts to work. I tired so hard to be quite but the simplest touch has set everything on fire within me , I looked at him begged with my eyes . He see's that all I want was for him to fuck me hard on this desk right here right now , he just shook his head and chuckled his eyes looking into mine . Bright Blue hues now turned Dark Blue with lust .

His fingers slowly and torture my now damp pants as he rolled his fingers around the clit area " seems like someone is needy ... if your a good girl I'll give you what you want." he smirked . He continued to tortured me with his fingers driving me crazy , I couldn't hold it in anymore I moaned loudly spreading my legs even wider for him . He looked down at me more at chest "take off your shirt " I obeyed him slowly undoing my shirt as soon I was finished I threw it onto the floor , I made the right choice in not wearing a bra today for work . My breasts were exposed to him "Play with them ." his voice was husky and sexy. My hands made my way up to my breasts as I grabbed one in each hand and started massaging them , my fingers went down towards my nipple as I started twisting and pulling them . I saw Naruto breathe hitch at the sight , daring to take a look down to see his huge bulged just begging to come out.

Naruto lifting his spare hand and placed his finger under my chin to lift my gaze of his massive cock. He had a serious look on his face "did I say you could look at that?" you shook you head and looked up to his face , I was nervous and excited . He changed behavior straight away and smiled at you . He leaned down his lips grazing the soft skin of my neck finding the right spot and attacked it , I moaned arching my neck the other way to give him better access he took this advantage what began with simple kisses is now biting and sucking as well leaving his trade mark on my skin . With both hands he took off my pants all that was let on me not was my skirt and high heels . He moved back to admire the wide , I lay back on the desk my cheeks dusted with a light pink shade . 

Naruto began to take off his clothes putting them in a nice neat pile on a chair near the desk , he walked back over to me seeing all his glory and fuck he was huge ! I was practically dribbling and panting in so much want right now , he has never looked so appealing then what he does now . Of course I've seen his penis before in the car when I gave him a below job , but never like this "I think I've waited long enough " he positioned himself between my leg and before he started he looked down at me with hesitation in his eyes " are you on any type of pill?" he questioned ' shit! what should I say I mean I shouldn't lie to him but at the same time I am in no position to wait any longer for him I need him right now .' I nodded my head ' he is going to be really upset with me once he finds out i am lying to him' I thought he smiled down at me " very well at least I wouldn't have to worry about you getting pregnant." without any warning or indication he was going to do it he slammed deep into my whole , it felt so good to be filled by him he was the perfect size . I moaned and arched my back off the table .

He now started pounding into me at full force and speed, there were moans all around the room . Both of us were panting as we fucked one another " oh fuck..." he moaned . He leaned down and kissed me deeply , he shoved his tongue into my mouth and I wasn't going to fight for dominance . We were both panting and breathing heavily against each others mouths . My climax was coming quickly as my hands wandered over his well toned body. He didn't like this braking the kiss and stopping his movements he moved back slightly , I looked up at him confused and dazed " don't touch me " he warned my eyes widened slightly as he forced both of my hands and pinning them above my head " that's better" he muttered and begin fucking me again.

Soon we were both reaching our climax it was hard but it felt good we both moaned loudly as my walls claimed him spreading my juices around him he to them came deep with me. As soon as we both did the deed we were both panting , sweating messes . I wanted to ask why I wasn't allowed to touch him but I chose for him to tell me himself in his own time . He stood up gaining his composure quickly and getting dressed . You raised your eye brow at him , he turned around and saw your expression and laughed "What do you expect from a guy like me ?" as soon as he was dressed he walked up to me and gave me a peck on the forehead "your perfect .." he whispered then backed away " now get dressed we have work to do" and with that you go up and got dressed.


End file.
